


To Be Queen

by FreshBrains



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: comment_fic, During Canon, Female Friendship, Gen, POV Sabé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “I am Padmé now. Call me such, my loyal and treasured friend.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comment_fic prompt: _Star Wars, Sabe + Padme, to be queen_.

Sabé stares into the mirror. Her eyes are dark, and she doesn’t dare look away, or she will cry away all of the fine paint the handmaidens put on her face.

Behind her, her queen is the one to do up the pearl buttons of her dress. Her fingers are slow and sure, unused to such fine work, her breath warm against Sabé’s neck. Around them, the handmaidens are silent, heads down like they are attending a funeral ceremony.

“There,” the queen says softly. She places a hand on Sabé’s shoulder. “You are a queen now.”

“Your highness,” Sabé starts, her voice hoarse, but the queen hushes her, turning her away from the mirror.

“Please,” she says, closing Sabé’s shaking hand in hers. “I am Padmé now. Call me such, my loyal and treasured friend.”

Sabé nods, squeezing Padmé’s hand in hers. She holds her head high, neck stiff and sore from the ornate dressings and jewels. “I will not let you down, Padmé. I am ready.” At Padmé’s command, the doors hiss open, ready to let the Jedi and his apprentice inside.

Until the galaxy is safe, Sabé shall be queen, and above all else, queens must be brave.


End file.
